Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for cooling and distributing dust-containing gas.
In connection with the discharge of hot gas (air), containing dust, it is desirable to filter the gas to prevent pollution and fouling of the environment. To prevent the filter from being damaged by too hot gas, it is desirable to reduce the gas temperature for the filter in some suitable manner, and preferably in this connection utilize parts of the heat contents of the gas. If this gas should be conducted directly around tubes containing cooling water, the dust would adhere around the cooling tubes.
Another problem is that the dust easily clogs the tubes through which the gas is transported, and therefore a high gas speed must be maintained to prevent such clogging.